Don't over think things now!
by BatMan3Robin
Summary: Shika is just a regular girl on the track team, when suddenly she and a boy named Yamamoto who rumors said it has admitted to having feelings towards Shika, get sucked into the mafia. Are the rumors true? and if they are true will the mafia make those feelings disappear? Yamamoto Takeshi x OC


_Italics- when someone is thinking_

**Bold- when someone says Orochimaru**

_[That guy from Italy… that passed me by on the street]_

"Shika, did you hear the rumor? That wimpy looking ass kid Yamamoto is in love with you" my brother Orochi snickered as he slugged his baseball bat around. Swinging my track shoes around, I smiled and continued down the sidewalk with my brother, not even paying attention to what he just said.

"He was telling everyone at our baseball club, like it was nothing! But, then I threw an Oreo at his eye and he shut his ass up" Orochi continued as he mimicked the way he threw the Oreo cookie. "That's nice" I murmured as I watched Tsuna run past us with a small dog chasing him from behind. "Pussy Tsuna, stop running away from the mutt, it's as big as my foot!" Orochi shouted as swung his bat at a mail box and then quickened his pace.

"W-what? NEEEEE! LET ME GO!" Tsuna cried as my brother snatched his uniform tie and brought his face closer to his, "Leave him alone, Orochi" I sighed as I nudged the small dog away with my foot and then grabbed my brother's hand that had a hold of Tsuna's tie. "sorry, Tsuna Suna" I laughed nervously as the said boy blushed and shook his head quickly, "d-don't call me that!" he cried as my brother glared and tightened his hold on Tsuna's tie.

"My sister can call you whatever she wants, Pussy Tsuna!"

"How did this escalate so fast?"

"LEEET MEEEE GOOO, **O-O-OROCHIMARU**!"

My eyes widened and I jumped back from the two as my brother's face darkened. _Shit, oh, shit! How can Tsuna make such a rookie mistake? Doesn't the boy want to live? _Lowering my head I watched as Orochi went into:

I'LLFUCKYOUUP Mode.

There are steps that go into said mode.

First step:

Questioning if someone called him **Orochimaru**.

Second step:

Bare his teeth like a fucken dog and prepare for the pain that will be inflicted onto his fists as he smashes them onto the victims face.

Third step:

Walk away casually while going to the nearest comic book store, to purchase a Naruto book and then burn every page that **Orochimaru **shows up in

Fourth step:

Continue on with life until someone calls him **Orochimaru **again.

"Did he just call me **Orochimaru**?"

"Don't start this, Orochi…"

"S-start w-what? Shika-san, what is your brother talking about?!"

"DID YOU JUST CALL ME **OROCHIMARU**?!"

Orochi shouted as he shouted and spitted in Tsuna's face. Trying to pry his tie from my brother's death grip, Tsuna sobbed and pathetically hit my brother's hand to get him to let go.

"PUNK ASS! DIIIIIEEEE! BANZAI!"

"You did not just say 'banzai'…" I muttered as Orochi aimed his fist for Tsuna's face, but then a baby with a black suit caught my eye and next thing I knew is that Orochi was thrown quite far back from Tsuna, and pathetically landing somehow on his face with his ass up into the air.

"Ciaossu."

Not even amazed that someone could throw my 145 pound baseball star brother, I turned to look at Tsuna and blinked my eyes as he backed away from the baby in the back suit. "Ahh! Leave me alone, you bully!" Tsuna cried as he cowered in fear of the baby. Tilting my head I crotched to the baby and smiled, "ah, you're the one that threw my big brother?" I questioned as Tsuna slowly crawled away.

"Yes, your brother was being a nuisance and needed to be dealt with" the baby sighed as I looked back at Orochi.

"Your brother, though seems to hold some great strength, I will consider having him join the Mafia, but he won't be able to be a guardian" the baby said as he looked over my shoulder and to my brother who slowly got up.

Slowly getting up I looked down at the baby and smiled, "that seems like fun. My brother is pretty good at Call of Duty, so I'm sure he'll be good at this Mafia stuff" I chuckled as I tried to ruffle the baby's hair, but he just moved out of the way.

"My name is Reborn, Shika. And the mafia is no game."

Blinking my eyes in surprise that the baby knew my name, I slowly walked over to my brother and helped him up.

"Who the hell handed me my ass?" Orochi questioned weakly as blood slowly slid down the side of his forehead. Turning to look at the baby Reborn, I helped my brother on his way to the comic book store, "C'mon, Orochi… we need to continue on with the steps…" I whispered as we went down the sidewalk. _Who was that baby… or should I say Reborn? And what was the mafia thing he was talking about…_

"Shika, how many steps did I complete? I can't remember…" Orochi muttered as he dragged his feet down the sidewalk.

I originally had Shika show up in the chapter Yamamoto shows up in, but I figured I might as well start from the beginning.

I also planned on having Shika be called [Name] and Orochi just brother, but I figured; "WHY DON'T I GIVE THEM NAMES? THEY'RE MY OC'S!" so yes… their names are Shika and Orochi…

**Profiles…**

**Shika Morrison: a girl on the track team that meets a strange baby named Reborn. She's the youngest out of her two siblings and along with the rest of her family; has the strange thing for giving people nicknames (ex. Tsuna- Tsuna Suna)**

**Orochi Morrison: the oldest in his school, because he flunked around two times; many people make fun of Orochi for this… Orochi is the star baseball player along with Yamamoto, but yet Yamamoto idols Orochi for some reason. Orochi tends to overreact when people call him Orochimaru and will go on a rampage. Orochi has a foul mouth and along with the rest of his family has a thing for giving people weird nicknames (ex. Tsuna- Pussy Tsuna) Orochi is the middle child and is protective of Shika… sometimes.**

Well, that's it… Review please!


End file.
